


I Don't Want your Mercy

by Acemativity



Series: Akeshu Drabbles Compilations [3]
Category: Persona 5, Persona Series
Genre: Akechi Goro Can't Handle Positive Emotions, Akechi Goro Lives, Angst, BUT I do have plans for some stuff ;), Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Goro just straight up isn't havin' a good time, Hurt/Comfort, I wouldn't call these filler drabbles, M/M, Pre-Relationship, Short short drabble, Trust Issues, might add more later - Freeform, post-game spoilers, slow burn?
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-15
Updated: 2020-02-15
Packaged: 2021-02-27 09:15:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 789
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22284703
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Acemativity/pseuds/Acemativity
Summary: Akira has no reason to treat Akechi so kindly, so gently.. It disgusts Akechi, how trusting he is.
Relationships: Akechi Goro/Amamiya Ren, Akechi Goro/Kurusu Akira, Akechi Goro/Persona 5 Protagonist
Series: Akeshu Drabbles Compilations [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1635136
Comments: 4
Kudos: 37





	I Don't Want your Mercy

**Author's Note:**

> Here's to a piece of writing I was ABSOLUTELY doing instead of studying for my three exams AND outlining/writing papers -- I guess these boys just keep me sane, despite the subject and style of this one! I hope it isn't too difficult to follow the italics and bolded words-- I just felt like there was so much emphasis I couldn't leave unchecked in Akechi's words when he was in this absolutely ruined and nearly hysterical mindset. ((UPDATE: Wow I am still new to this shit I fucked up the publication date whOOPs))

“No wonder your code name's Joker. You’re a fucking _fool!_ ”

The hysteria bubbles from Akechi's throat, constricting his cracking voice and his face twisting with a mix between an agonized grin and furious snarl. A cry rips from his throat, weakened with his own fury and pain as he attempts to swipe at Akira with his talon-like gloves, stumbling with his entire body. He misses entirely, only riling his anger up further. Another yell, his voice trying to die out like the light within him, the hope he thought he’d already squandered. 

“I DON’t _NEED_ FRIENDS, I DON’t NEED **YOU,** YOU FUCKING—“ he tries again at Akira, his weapon and Loki entirely forgotten as he fixates on only Akira and how the trickster threw aside his mask, his _security,_ all to give him that disarming look of concern, "--COCKY SON OF A BITCH--!"

Akechi falls into Akira’s hold before he swipes again before screaming and trying with all his might to get _away_ from any touch, any kind of _disgusting_ gentleness. It was little joke for Akira-- _why the fuck else would he put his guard down?_ Claws meet skin, leaving a raw, red line down Akira’s face— yet he doesn’t let go. With enough kicking and flailing, Akechi gets himself out of the hold, gasping and crawling before simply staring at the floor, breaths heavy and eyes filled with stinging tears. 

His anger becomes a weak cry, a yell of anger shuddering into a fierce _sob_ to be muffled behind his clawed hands. Everything _aches_ , his body screams with soreness, and he shakes as if he’ll collapse any moment. “I never got to... HAVE what you did, _Akira._ ”

"You can't just toy with me-- I refuse to be _pushed_ and _pulled_ around anymore, given false hope with your sickening _ACT!_ " Akechi's voice is raw with emotion, his emphasis in words scratchy and wavering, eyes wide and full of... fear.

He wanted his name out there, filling the vacancy of the Metaverse for all demons and myths to _steal,_ just like Akira had. “Why do you think so cruelly? Why... Why did you have to torture me? Why didn’t you just kill me in my sleep? Shoot me in the head, suffocate me— ANYTHING! _Why?_ ” Akira’s face only speaks of horror and sympathy, of course the fool isn't guilty, of-fucking- **course**.

“...Goro— what do you mean? Why .. Why would I treat a friend like that? How did I hurt you?” Akira is all knitted brows and a soft, quivering voice seeming to reach its warmth past Akechi's jagged and black mask.

Akechi coughs, nearly retches, when he tries to scream again— as if Akira hadn’t heard him well enough, as if he was Akira’s own foster parent, too busy to take the time to understand his confusion and explain in a better manner. He knows no other way, has no background of healthy guardian roles to lean back on.

“You hurt me by trying to be _friends,_ you fucking—“ another cough, his voice too choked with emotion to keep going, yet he continues anyways. “I don’t WANT anyone’s closeness, I don’t NEED it — I lived my entire life without it, why mourn what I could’ve had _right before my final wish??_ ” Akechi speaks more before the silence presses into them like gravity, “ _We can’t all have nice things in this ugly fucking world, can we, Akira? Are you going to deprive me of my only will to live?_ ”

And Akira laughs-- though it's a bitter sound, more like a hiss he cannot stop in time. Akechi doesn't bother looking up. That laugh, that bitterness, is just fuel for Akechi's fire, proof he is indeed being toyed like a little experimental rat. Such a 'laugh' continues for a moment more, more choked and guttural, before a touch makes Akechi jolt away, hidden eyes revealed to be swimming in tears and a pained grimace. 

" _Don't touch me_ \--" Those gloved hands rest at either sides of his arms once more, defying in the softest, kindest manner. Akechi only jumps this time, unable to look away from the warmth in Akira's eyes-- he's never seen this much kindness in someone's expression. Vicious words once bubbling at the surface die before they leave his lips. He looks away, ashamed of himself, but the warmth in his eyes remains stamped on the inside of his brain -- such a dark gray should be cold to the touch, but his eyes hold warmth like touched metal.. Previously an uncomfortable kind of cold, yet someone stayed long enough to offer their own warmth and left such heat. Akira’s expression tells who offered such warmth upon the metal. His eyes are saying one word-- only for Akechi’s eyes: _You._

**Author's Note:**

> I promise I have BIG plans for an Actual fic soon -- I think it'd be best to map it out first especially if I want to really complete and write a story on a fixed schedule .. I've never really written fanfiction before, in a sense, and I really appreciate all the hits and kudos I've already gotten!! Thank you so much for reading my stuff and more is to come in varying styles and AUs/themes!


End file.
